


Gift Giving

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Food mention, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, non-descript sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Christmas has finally arrived in Prague, and it’s time to give your gift to Oberyn.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell x Reader, Oberyn Martell x You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of December Writing Challenge prompt "Sick." Reading shifts to a female reader in this portion

Your days spent in Prague have been nothing short of amazing, even with your nasty little cold. Oberyn had so many places to show you, from secluded peaceful locations where the two of you could exist away from the rest of the world to the bustling markets all over town. It’s exciting, but by the time Christmas Eve rolls around, you’re thoroughly exhausted.

The sun slowly rises over the winterscape, painting your suite with the golden hues of dawn. Oberyn’s body is wrapped around yours, cradling you against him as you sleep to fight off any lingering cold. It’s peaceful, just the two of you and the sounds of your gentle breaths, and if you could stay like this forever, you would in a heartbeat.

A delicate smile graces your face as you lay in his arms, and it isn’t long until he begins to rouse himself, nuzzling his face into your neck to pepper it with tiny kisses as he slowly shakes off the grips of sleep. A gentle hum passes through your lips at the feeling, your eyes slipping closed as his lips travel up to your ear.

“Good morning, my turtledove,” he rasps, voice still laden with sleep.

“Good morning, Oberyn,” you reply, turning your head to look over your shoulder just enough to catch his eye. “And Merry Christmas.” His lips twitch into a smile before pressing a kiss to the corner of your own.

“How are you feeling?” His hands rub soothing lines against your stomach, concern rich in his voice.

“Much better than the other day. I think the last bit of my cold is finally gone.” You turn in his arms to face him, looking at him in wonder as the rays of the morning light paint him in golden tones. He looks heavenly. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“My little turtledove, are you talking about yourself again?” He grins as he presses a kiss to your lips, nuzzling his nose against yours. “What would you like to do today? More exploring? A fancy dinner? Anything you want and it’s yours.”

You hum content, eyes closing for a moment. “How about we just stay in today? It’s Christmas, let’s just spend it together, you and me.”

“And how is it you’d like to spend it here?” He tangles his legs with yours as he gently rolls you onto your back so he can hover over you, smiling down as the last of the morning rays paint his skin. It takes your breath away as you gaze up at him and oh the things you’d have him do to you. But it’s Christmas day, and you have other plans for the day.

You raise your arms, draping them around his neck. “I’d like to cook with you today. Something homey and delicious. And then I’d like to watch a Christmas movie while we cuddle under a warm blanket with some hot coco. Peaceful and cozy and intimate. That’s how I’d like to spend today.”

The smile on Oberyn’s face is still playful as he leans down to grace your lips with his own once more, pulling back just enough to speak, his lips brushing against yours as he does. “Then that is what we shall do, my love. A day spent with just us, with nowhere to go and nothing to do.”

And oh how perfect the day is. Oberyn has always moved at a more languid pace, never really needing to be anywhere fast. He’s a master at slow, lazy days. Perfected the manner to make them intimate and lovely, reducing the world to his arms as he whispers sweet nothings to you, ghosting his lips across your exposed skin. It’s gentle and intimate and passionate even with the both of you fully clothed. When you sit with him, indulging in the treats you’ve both prepared, he keeps an arm around you, fingers tracing along your skin or pressing tenderly into your side. He feeds you, showering you with praises until you can eat no more. Slowly you sink down until you’re laying content in his lap as his fingers card gently through your hair. This must surely be what heaven feels like. 

The sun has now begun to set, your whole day spent lounging around together, and the oranges and golds of the sunset once more paint his skin in an ethereal glow. “You know,” he murmurs, smiling down at you as he admires the content look on your relaxed face. “There’s something else I’d like to do today for you my little turtledove. Something not on your itinerary.”

“That makes two of us.” You grab his hand, pulling it to your lips to ghost a kiss across his knuckles.

“Does it now? Pray tell what it is you’d like to do.”

With a grin, you sit up and press a kiss to his lips before hopping off of the couch, feeling his eyes follow you as you move to rummage in your bag. After a moment, you come back, tucking your legs under yourself as you sit beside him again. “This trip was impromptu, so the things I got for you are still back at our house, but I didn’t want to interrupt the tradition of giving gifts on Christmas day.” You hold out a small box to him, wrapped in silver paper with a pretty golden ribbon, and his face softens as he takes it, fingers ghosting over your own. “I found something in the market that I thought you would like.” 

“Well, it seems that great minds think alike, my little turtledove. Give me just a moment.” He stands, heading to his own bag to bring back a similarly sized box, wrapped in golden paper with a silver bow. You can’t help but giggle at the similarities between your gifts as you take yours from him.

“Open yours first!” you request, scooting up against him as he fiddles with the ribbon. He glances up at you, smiling at the excited light in your eyes before he nods.

“As you wish, turtledove.” With that smile still in place, he carefully undoes the ribbon, pulling away the paper to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. His eyebrow arches, glancing to you again before slowly opening the box. A tiny gasp leaves his lips as his eyes land on the silver chain adorned with an intricately crafted dove charm and sun charm. He finds your eyes again, soft with a tender light as he smiles at you. “We really do think alike, turtledove. It’s so beautiful, thank you. I’ll treasure this till the end of my days. And I think you’ll be quite surprised to see what it is I got you as well. Go on,” he urges, nudging your hand holding the present.

With a grin, you rip through the paper to reveal your own jewelry box. You giggle at the sight, eyes widening as you open it and see an identical necklace to the one you’ve just gifted to your lover. Your fingers brush lightly over the charms before you look up to him, a smile on your lips before a giggle bubbles from them. “Of all the vendors we saw in the markets, we managed to pick out identical gifts.”

He grins, leaning in to press a kiss to your lips. “I adore you, turtledove. The love of my life, the light of everything I have ever known. I can think of no more fitting a thing for the two of us to have done than to have gotten each other something like this. A memento of my adoration of you and your adoration of me. A sign of my love for you that I can carry with me always. I love it, turtledove. I love it so much.”

A beautiful smile stretches across your lips as you listen to him. Words always sound so musical from his angel kissed lips. “I can never hope to be as wondrous with words as you, but I promise that I love you more than anything in this world, Oberyn, my sunshine. I’m going to wear this everywhere. This is the perfect gift.” With a smile still firmly in place, you shuffle your way into Oberyn’s lap, carefully taking the necklace from its box to secure it around his neck, admiring how it rests just below the dip of his collarbone. He mirrors your actions, carefully letting the charms hang from your neck before cupping your cheek with gentle hands.

“Turtledove, I will cherish anything you ever get for me, but the greatest gift you have ever given me, is your love and affection. I could think of no greater gift in this life than the beauty who has chosen to share her life with me.” He nuzzles his nose against your own with a soft smile, and words fail you as tears brim in your eyes. And so you show him just how it is you feel, slanting your lips against his own in a kiss that says everything you can’t find the words for as you bask in the final rays of light of your first Christmas with Oberyn. 


End file.
